


Anti-Venom

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Flirting, Gloves, Injury, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Yaz got bit by something nasty. The Doctor does her best to help.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Anti-Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a kink meme prompt, although I altered it a bit. Sorry about that, prompter, but I hope you enjoy it, regardless!

"Doctor, I'm fine, really," Yaz said, or at least tried to say. It was hard to talk around the thermometer the Doctor had pushed into her mouth.

"Shush," the Doctor said, not unkindly. Her fingers were very cold as they felt along Yaz's throat, and Yaz tried not to squirm. "We won't get an accurate reading if you're talking around it."

"Don't you have some kind of high tech temperature taking device?" She tried to say, but the Doctor was walking away, rummaging around in the drawer in the little med bay. 

"Can't go wrong with a proper mercury thermometer," the Doctor said cheerfully. "Unless you break them," she added as an afterthought. "That usually doesn’t go well, then." She took a stethoscope out, and bustled over. 

The Doctor was always good at bustling. She had the energy for it, and the disposition. It was a slightly weird thought to have, but Yaz was still slightly loopy from… whatever it was that had bitten her. 

Her leg had swollen up impressively, when she’d gotten bitten by… whatever that thing had been. It had looked a little bit like a wombat crossed with a cicada, and the bite itself had stung like seven hells. But the Doctor had applied… something to it, and a whole lot of green liquid had been forced out, which was… good. In theory. 

The whole situation was obviously so disgusting that Yaz could almost forget the embarrassment of being in front of the Doctor (the _Doctor_ , her crush, the most amazing woman in the world) with no trousers, sweat pasting her hair down around her forehead, shaking like she was in a blizzard. 

The Doctor took the thermometer out of her mouth, frowned at it in concentration, then brightened. “No fever,” she said.

“That’s a relief,” said Yaz. 

“So,” the Doctor said, “off with your shirt.”

Yaz blinked. “What?” 

“Your shirt,” the Doctor repeated. “Off with it.”

“Why?” Yaz had lost her jacket down some hallway, and at least one boot was still at the bottom of that ravine, the other one on the floor by the table she was currently sitting on. She didn’t have much left in the way of dignity, but… it was the principle of the thing at this point.

“I need to check your vitals,” the Doctor said, waving the stethoscope like a flag. “Can’t do that with all that material in the way?” 

“Can’t you use some kind of magical space… thingy?”

“There’s no such thing as magic,” said the Doctor, her tone dismissive. “C’mon. Shirt off.”

There was a moment. They made eye contact, and the Doctor was turning pink. She cleared her throat, and she rubbed her hands together. “I -” She started to say.

“Do it,” Yaz said, surprising herself. “I need your help,” she added, and then she… batted her eyelashes at the Doctor, 

_Whatever we’ve been dancing around is finally coming to a head_ , she thought, and _why now of all times?_

“Of… of course,” the Doctor said, and she was only shaking a little bit. She pulled Yaz’s shirt up and off carefully, and then she was wrapping her arms around Yaz’s torso, fiddling Yaz’s bra open as well. 

The Doctor just stood there for a moment, staring at Yaz with her eyes wide. She was still holding the stethoscope, and Yaz flushed, bit her lip, stared down at her lap, then into the Doctor’s eyes.

_I’m the one half delirious with venom and only in my pants, so why does she look more flustered than I am?_ That was an interesting thought, and Yaz licked her lips, made eye contact again. 

“Are y’gonna examine me?” Yaz kept her tone light.

“What?” The Doctor blinked, then seemed to come back to herself. “Oh! Yes! Right.” She cleared her throat, and pressed the stethoscope to Yaz’s chest. 

Yaz jumped - the metal was cold, and her nipples were puckering, her skin breaking out in gooseflesh. 

“Your heart is beating very fast,” the Doctor said quietly. “I may… have to do more of an examination.” One hesitant hand reached up, tucked a piece of hair behind Yaz’s ear. 

“Well,” Yaz said, “you _are_ the Doctor, aren’t you?” She was wincing internally - not just from her leg being jostled, either, that was an especially cheesy line.

“I am, aren’t I?” The Doctor seemed to perk right up at that. “So,” she added, “I’m gonna need you to lie down.” She indicated the table. “Face up,” she added.

Yaz lay back carefully. Her head was still spinning, and her skin was still a little too warm. The cool table was _heavenly_ , and she sighed, relaxing minutely. She tensed up all over again, at the feeling of the Doctor’s cool fingers pressing against her belly, exerting just enough pressure to make Yaz squirm. 

“I’m going to need to probe,” the Doctor said. “The wound,” she added quickly, and Yaz wasn’t sure why there was that little hiccup of disappointment. There was the rustle of things being moved about, and then the unmistakable sound of someone putting on rubber gloves. 

_Maybe I’ve been reading too into things_ , she thought, as her foot was carefully put into a stirrup, to flex the spot where she’d been bitten. _She’s an alien. What do I know?_ Although she could have sworn there had been actual sexual tension building between the two of them…

The Doctor pressed down on the wound, and Yaz hissed through her teeth, thrashed. There was more liquid of… some kind spurting out, and the Doctor seemed to be collecting it. 

“I know it hurts,” the Doctor said, her tone soothing, and she shot Yaz an apologetic look. “The anti-venom should be doing its job, but we still need to make sure the rest of it is out.” She was holding on to Yaz’s leg, her fingers stroking along the delicate skin. The rubber gloves created just enough drag to make things… different. 

“Why did that… that thing bite me in the first place?” Yaz’s voice cracked, and her toes curled in the stirrup. She was getting wet, and maybe it was the way the Doctor stood over her, or maybe the way the Doctor’s fingers were still so gentle, even as they forced more of that foul smelling liquid out of the bite, but… well.

“They’re territorial,” the Doctor said, her tone absent. When Yaz forced her eyes open, she saw that the Doctor’s eyes were drawn to the apex of Yaz’s thighs, where the grey cotton knickers were sticking to Yaz’s vulva, pasted down with arousal. The hand not holding the beaker collecting the fluid was beginning to stroke long Yaz’s leg now, her fingers rasping faintly on the stubble of Yaz’s legs. 

“I didn’t mean to get into their territory,” Yaz said plaintively. 

“I know,” the Doctor said, and she gave Yaz’s thigh a squeeze. Then she gave it another, firmer squeeze, her eyes darting from Yaz’s face to her own hand. She moved it further up, and her eyes _kept_ moving about.

Yaz kept eye contact, and she let her legs drift a little wider, painfully aware of just how _open_ she was like this, even with her knickers on. 

The Doctor’s little pink tongue darted out, and she licked her lips. Her hand moved higher still, until the very tips of her fingers were against the elastic around one leg of Yaz’s knickers, and then the Doctor sighed heavily. She let go, and Yaz wanted to _scream_.

There was more clattering, and Yaz let herself slump back into the table, her eyes slipping shut. _Maybe I’ll try to seduce her when I’m not delirious with pain_ , she thought. _Or when she hasn’t just gotten who knows what out of my leg from being bitten by whatever that thing was._

And then a cold, gloved hand cupped her breast, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Still need to check your vitals,” the Doctor said cheerfully, and Yaz stared up at her, eyes wide. There were gloved fingers against her lips, and when she opened her mouth to say something, two fingers pressing down on her tongue. Her mouth fell closed, unthinkingly, and she sucked on them, the taste of rubber filling her mouth, misting through her sinuses like perfume in an elevator. 

“Mmm?” Yaz sucked on the fingers in her mouth, and she sighed as the Doctor kneaded her breast, then pinched her nipple. She was getting wetter, her whole body a haze of delirium from the venom and arousal. The pain had mostly gone away, at least, apart from the occasional twinge of her leg, but the Doctor’s fingers were sending sparks dancing along her nerves.

“Checking your heart,” the Doctor said, and she gave Yaz’s breast another squeeze. “Responsiveness,” she added. “Making sure everything works right.” Another flick of Yaz’s nipple, and then she switched nipples.

Yaz hissed around the fingers in her mouth, her heart loud and desperate in her ears, trying to beat its way out of her chest. She was shaking, as the Doctor’s hand played across her breasts, then began to trail lower. 

“Everything seems to be in order,” the Doctor said, her tone earnest, and she withdrew her fingers from Yaz’s mouth, let them swirl over one nipple, then the other. She spread Yaz’s saliva across Yaz’s own skin, and Yaz hissed at the coolness of it, her nipples getting harder. “I need… I need to do a further examination.”

“A further examination,” Yaz agreed, and her voice cracked. 

The Doctor’s thumbs hooked into the waistband of Yaz’s knickers, and then she was just… pulling them down. There was some trickiness, navigating them down her bad leg, and then Yaz was naked but for one sock. Her other foot was being guided into a stirrup, and she was being… pulled to the edge of the table. 

_Am I getting a smear, or finally getting done by my crush?_ Yaz wondered, somewhat dazed. She looked through the valley of her breasts, over the curve of her belly, and there was the Doctor, looking faintly nervous, one hand hovering over Yaz’s vulva.

“I should probably check to make sure everything is… in order,” the Doctor said. She bit her lip, her eyes glued to Yaz’s spread open slit, the way Yaz’s pubic hair was pasted down with slick. “I… think?”

“I do too,” Yaz said, her voice a croak. “To make sure. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” the Doctor agreed, and her hand came down to gently rest on Yaz’s vulva. It was cooler than a human’s, and oddly dry, with the glove. Yaz let her legs drift open a little wider, resting more weight on her good leg in the stirrup, encouraging the Doctor’s nervous touching.

“Is everything okay?” Yaz’s voice went breathless, as the Doctor’s index finger found her clit and pressed down, gently. 

“Seems to be,” the Doctor said. “I'll have to take a closer look, I think.” Her index finger moved lower, along the line of her slit, and then it was pushing into Yaz, almost tentative, then growing more sure the deeper it got. 

_She’s still in her coat_ , Yaz thought, and then she didn’t think much of anything, because the Doctor had withdrawn the one finger, then added another one. It was curling, and Yaz hissed, her hips rising up off the table.

“You need to be careful,” the Doctor scolded, her other hand coming up to rest on Yaz’s hip and pressing it down gently. “You don’t want to over exert yourself, do anything to your leg.”

_Then why are your fingers in my cunt?_ Yaz didn’t say, but she tried to keep herself still, as the Doctor’s fingers began to move inside of her, thrusting. 

“How does that feel, Yaz?” The Doctor’s thumb was gently rolling over Yaz’s clit, and her fingers were pressing on… oh, that must have been her G-spot. She knew that it was in there somewhere, but… wow.

“Good,” Yaz gasped, and it was taking a lot of work not to push her hips forward, not to ride the fingers inside of her. The Doctor was moving entirely too slow. Yaz’s fingers were in her own hair, twisting it, and she was panting, deep, desperate breaths. “So good.’

“Responsiveness seems normal,” the Doctor agreed, and the time went a little soft around the edges, as the Doctor’s fingers sank into Yaz and withdrew, pressing on her G-spot, rubbed her clit. Maybe there was a little bit of venom in Yaz’s system still, because everything was taking on a… glow, and somehow, when she came back to herself, she was covered in a fresh coating of sweat and breathing even harder.

Her orgasm built in her like a bellows, each thrust of the Doctor’s fingers making it burn hotter. It seemed to be building at the pit of her belly, inside of her chest, and when it all came together, she came. It was a pulsing, rolling orgasm, her cunt grasping the Doctor’s fingers desperately, her thighs like marble and her mouth falling open. 

The Doctor’s gloved fingers stayed inside of her, but then there was… there was hot breath against her clit, and the Doctor was _licking_ her, when had that started? It must have, at some point, Yaz would have noticed the transition, but the Doctor was licking her clit, sucking it, and Yaz was already so sensitive from her last orgasm that it barely took any time at all to push her over the edge.

She came again, and the Doctor licked her through it, fingers drumming on Yaz’s G-spot. When she pulled back, standing up slowly, she met Yaz’s eyes. 

“Well,” the Doctor said, and her tone was only a little bit strangled, “all seems to be in order.” She withdrew her fingers slowly, and pulled the gloves off, tossing them. Then she ran her fingers across Yaz’s wet vulva, pausing to squeeze the soft padding under Yaz’s navel. She kissed right above Yaz’s navel, seemingly unbothered by the fact that Yaz’s wet cunt was smearing across her belly. She pushed herself forward on her tiptoes, careful of Yaz’s bad leg, and she pressed her sticky, musky lips against Yaz’s own. 

“Oh,” Yaz murmured into the kiss, and the Doctor pulled back, her expression concerned. 

“Too much?” Her voice squeaked, and she didn’t even look embarrassed. 

Yaz cupped the Doctor’s cheek, thumbed her cheekbone. “No,” Yaz said. “No, very much… very much not too much.” She shivered. “Although I think…” She yawned, wide enough that her jaw cracked. “I think I need to go to bed.”

“Bedrest in a situation like this? Just what the Doctor ordered,” said the Doctor, and she didn’t even hide how smug she was at making the joke.

Yaz rolled her eyes, but she was smiling in spite of herself. Of course the Doctor would make that joke. Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out our kink meme! https://13-era-night-of-terror.dreamwidth.org/501.html?page=1#comments


End file.
